The Crooked Caber
The Crooked Caber is a whiskey bar owned by Ravs in the Tekkit series. It has just opened recently and is located near Rythian's Blackrock Stronghold. History of The Crooked Caber The Crooked Caber is a bar owned by Ravs on the Yogscast Tekkit server built near Rythian's base. It was first seen when Rythian was flying around. Rythian entered The Crooked Caber when he was at his lowest find Ravs behind the counter. The two start drinking and talking until Rythian leaves and tells Ravs that he will tell people about the bar. The bar may have saved Rythian from diving deeper into his depression. The bar appeared later when Rythian returned to the bar with his "pet dinosaur", Teep. They both get drinks and, while Rythian is able to handle his, Teep goes out of the bar and falls into the sea. Once the drinks wore off, Teep threw his cup at Ravs and refused to take another. Soon afterwards, Ravs decides to leave the Crooked Caber to check out his competition in the Captive Creeper, owned by MintyMinute. After defacing some signs at the rival bar, they head back. Rythian later returns while searching for Teep, and finds him and Ravs playing strange lever-pulling game. It's in this visit that Rav's secret ingredient for his drinks are found: Squids. Rythian nervously drinks a sample, and is unsure as to how he should feel, with the disturbing concoction tasting very good. Regardless, the two guests take Ravs to the Nether in search of Blaze Rods; later staying at Blackrock Hold for the night. On return with Zoey in tow, they find the place to be absolutely overrun with chickens and an affectionate Nilesy. Instead of being horrified, Ravs is in fact delighted at the sight of so many customers. Nilesy explained that he ate the squids and tried to compensate by making chicken soup, but things got out of hand. The situation spirals out of control, and Rythian pulls Teep and Zoey away from the bar with Nilesy insisting he would take care of the TV problem. A short time later Blackrock Hold, where Rythian, Zoey and Teep lives, is destroyed by a Nuclear Device, and Ravs believes they were all killed in the blast and does not see them again for months. In that time, business was tough for the Caber, and it slowly became quite disheveled. All information given about Ravs and The Crooked Caber leads viewers to believe that Ravs has not previously left his bar. Rythian shows Ravs around and Ravs responds in ways that prove he is not familiar with the outside environment. Sjin passed the bar on the way to find his new homestead, nicking a few boats to aid him in travel. He assumed that Nilesy had made the bar. It was much to Ravs' surprise when the trio suddenly appeared one day, having used a strange teleportation device and they ended up in his outhouse. The place is riddled with cobwebs, and the TV is still not working. However, Ravs spent the downtime coming up with new drinks that he was eager to show off, as well as offering some fish & chips, sugar cubes for Teep and salad for Zoey (that is definitely not the grass and roses from around the pub). After apologising for the damage to the outhouse and giving some business advice, Rythian finally pays his enormous tab. Ravs leaves his bar unattended once again to help the trio find Zoey's lost friend, the Fish-Harmonica Fishton. After finding Fishton, Zoey has Ravs help power up her teleportation device so she, Rythian and Teep could leave, only for all four of them to be taken back to a town called Sick Bay, which is heavily damaged by the device exploding. Rythian deduces that if the exit side sustained such damage, then the entrance, The Crooked Caber, wasn't faring much better. Panda later came by the remains of the Caber which had a hole in its side. Panda preceded to steal a record player and boat before departing. Company Relationships Friendly Companies/Friends * Shakespeare in Jurassic Park Competition *The Captive Creeper Trivia * The alcohol produced by Ravs in his bar is from Squids. * Thanks to Nilesy the Crooked Caber was taken over by a horde of chickens, he also ate the squids that Ravs used to make his whiskey. it is now referred to as the "chick-ciddent". * It is visited by Sjin in the first episode of his solo series: Feed The World. Category:Tekkit Locations Category:Companies Category:Ravs Category:Organizations Category:Blackrock Locations Category:Locations